Seasons of Rain
by Chixue
Summary: <html><head></head>Companion story to Rain. How love blossomed under rainy skies. Told in short drabbles.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

><p>Rain.<p>

Rain again. Sakura was tired of rain. It had been raining nonstop for the last week. No matter how much time would pass, rain would always bring back bad memories for her.

It rained the morning that Sasuke had left. It rained the day Kakashi had brought back a nearly comatose Naruto. Rain-laden clouds had covered the sun the day Naruto had left her behind, beginning his training journey with Jiraiya.

It had been raining when she thought Sai would die under her hands.

Even though it had happened in early spring, and it was now nearing summer, the rain brought back the memory of blood-splattered parchment and streams of pink-tinged rain water.

She was becoming like her shishou, she mused. Scared of losing people close to her, even though it was an occupational hazard.

* * *

><p><strong>Published<strong> April 27, 2011

**Edited** May 13, 2011

I'll try to up-date every week or so but no promises! Please tell me what you think. Reviews help the creative juices get going. =)


	2. Chapter 2

My only excuse for not updating like I promised is that I'm a college student and had a ridiculous amount of things due these past two weeks. Real life wins over the internet.

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize it, I don't own it. If I did, would I be working my butt off in school when I'm obviously making stupid amounts of money from sales?

* * *

><p>Sai lifted his eyes from his latest painting as he heard the splitter-splatter of raindrops hitting his window.<p>

It was hard to imagine only three short months ago, he had been hanging onto life by a thread. The chakra Sakura had been furiously threading throught his battered body. Literally holding his life between the palms of her petite hands.

Time seemed to have slipped by. Had it really been three months since that fateful day under the rain? The Hokage had taken him off of active duty for some time, and then given him relatively easy missions since then. He hadn't seen Sakura in weeks, maybe months, save for a few glimpses of pink hair.

He wondered how she was doing.

He missed baiting her, the fire that would explode into her eyes when he got her riled up enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Published<strong> May 13, 2011


	3. Chapter 3

It was summer. Summers in the Country of Fire should have been humid and hot. If it rained, there should only be light summer showers. _Not this monsoon!_

It had been raining on and off for weeks. The rain would come, then go, but would come again before anything had a chance to thoroughly dry out. _Everything_ in Konoha was drenched and soaked.

Sakura was sick and tired of rain. Rain never did have very pleasant memories for her.

After all… it seemed as if the gloomy conditions foretold of misfortune to come. It always seemed to be raining when misfortune struck.

* * *

><p><strong>Published<strong> May 13, 2011


	4. Chapter 4

It had been too quiet in his apartment and he wanted a new subject to paint. The little café and bakery on the next street over had seemed like the perfect place for him that day.

A quiet place but with the gentle chatter and the other sounds associated with a bakery. The perfect place for the mood he was in today.

A flash of pink out of the corner of his eye made him turn his head around. And there she was. Sakura seemed to bestow a glowing circumstance to those around her on such a wet and miserable day.

She wasn't in her normal attire this day. But, her pale red yukata combined with her rosy hair made her seem to produce a radiance missing from the other passersby.

Sakura turned her head and the gentle, yet sad, look on her face struck him with instant inspiration.

Taking pen to paper, he quickly sketched out his idea. Leaving some coins on the table, he grabbed his things and rushed back to his apartment; images of a benevolent, pink-haired angel floating in his mind's eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Published<strong> May 19, 2011


End file.
